indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
ШБ 10.24.13
Шримад-Бхагаватам » Песнь 10 «Summum Bonum» » ШБ 10.24: Поклонение холму Говардхана ШБ 10.24.13 шри-бхагаван увача кармана джайате джантух карманаива пралийате сукхам духкхам бхайам кшемам карманаивабхипадйате Пословный перевод: шри-бхагаван увача — Верховный Господь сказал; кармана — кармой; джайате — рождается; джантух — живое существо; кармана — кармой; эва — только; пралийате — уничтожается; сукхам — счастье; духкхам — несчастье; бхайам — страх; кшемам — безопасность; кармана эва — только кармой; абхипадйате — достигается. Перевод: Господь Кришна сказал: Живое существо рождается, повинуясь лишь карме, и только вследствие своей кармы оно встречает смерть. Счастье и горе, страх и чувство безопасности — все это последствия кармы живого существа. Комментарий: Господь Кришна Своим утверждением сводит к минимуму роль полубогов в жизни живого существа. Философия, которую проповедует Господь, называется карма-вада или карма-мимамса. По сути дела, это своего рода атеизм в сочетании с верой в переселение душ. Согласно этой философии, существуют тонкие законы природы, которые награждают или наказывают нас за наши поступки, — «Что посеешь, то и пожнешь». В будущем человек пожинает плоды тех поступков, которые он совершает в настоящем, — на этом описание реальности заканчивается. Проповедуя эту нехитрую философию, Господь Кришна, будучи Богом, едва ли Сам принимал ее всерьез. Играя роль озорного мальчика, Он просто дразнил ею Своих чистых преданных. По словам Шрилы Дживы Госвами, мысли Господа Кришны были следующие: «Как получилось, что Мои вечные спутники, принявшие на себя роль Моего отца, других родственников и друзей, так увлеклись поклонением Индре?» Главной целью Господа было разрушить гордыню Индры, однако Господь также захотел напомнить Своим вечным преданным, что им не стоит отвлекаться на поклонение другим так называемым «богам», поскольку Его преданные и так уже жили рядом с Высшей Абсолютной Истиной, всемогущим Господом. Категория:Карма-мимамса Lord Krsna said: It is by the force of karma that a living entity takes birth, and it is by karma alone that he meets his destruction. His happiness, distress, fear and sense of security all arise as the effects of karma. Purport Lord Krishna minimized the importance of the demigods by speaking the philosophy known as Karma-vada or Karma-mimamsa, which, basically, is atheism with a belief in reincarnation. According to this philosophy, there are subtle laws of nature that reward or punish us according to how we act: "As you sow, so shall you reap." In a future life one reaps the fruit of his present work, and this is the sum and substance of reality. Lord Krishna, being God Himself, could hardly be a serious proponent of this mediocre philosophy. In the role of a young boy He was simply teasing His pure devotees by preaching it. Srila Jiva Gosvami points out that Lord Krishna was thinking, "Why are these eternal associates of Mine, appearing as My father and other relatives and friends, so caught up in this worship of Indra?" Thus although the Lord's main purpose was to take away the false pride of Indra, He also wanted to remind His eternal devotees that they need not divert their attention to other so-called gods, since in fact His devotees were already living with the Supreme Absolute Truth, the almighty Lord Himself.